


Ideal Type

by Woepan13



Category: K-pop, ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blushing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, Idols, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Pentagonf, Road to Kingdom, Short, Short & Sweet, Shyness, clingy babies, soft, they are so sweet omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woepan13/pseuds/Woepan13
Summary: Seungjoon’s type of man was usually tall and a little bit muscular. He was just attracted to that body type. They didn’t necessarily have to be muscular but for Seungjoon they had to be at least a little bit taller than himself.This changed the moment Seungjoon saw Hui or Hoetaek on Road to Kingdom for the first time.Or Seungjoon is the most successful fanboy ever
Relationships: Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Ideal Type

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in plain sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601843) by [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic). 



> This is really short and shitty but I fell in love with them and I just had to write this. Btw incase you are wondering, yes this is definitely inspired by the first Huijoon/Seungtaek fic ever.
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so please bare with me
> 
> Might take this down later because I'm already embarrassed

Seungjoon’s type of man was usually tall and a little bit muscular. He was just attracted to that body type. They didn’t necessarily have to be muscular but for Seungjoon they had to be at least a little bit taller than himself.

This changed the moment Seungjoon saw Hui or Hoetaek on Road to Kingdom for the first time. Of course he knew about Hui, he was a quite popular producer and he was in the same group as Hyungu. But he never paid that much attention to the older one until he saw him. The leader immediately attracted him and he had to force himself to not stare at him. Hui was undeniably one of the most attractive men Seungjoon had ever seen. And the fact that he was also so talented just made him even more attractive. So yes you could say that Seungjoon was whipped for Hui after seeing him for the first time. Suddenly his type wasn’t a tall and strong man but his type was Hui.

But it didn’t stop there. Once he saw Hui in Pentagon’s Very Good stage, everything got even worse. Now the producer wasn’t only one of the most attractive but also one of the hottest men Seungjoon had ever seen. Obviously he wouldn’t tell that anyone except his members and especially Hyojin but they promised to keep his secret. After he saw the stage, Seungjoon started to get more into Hui. He started to watch fan videos and compilations on YouTube to satisfy his fanboy heart.

What Seungjoon didn’t know was that it could get even worse. Pentagon and ONF had to do a collaboration stage and he was one of the members that had to work on the stage with Hui. The two weren’t alone but it still made him nervous to just be near him. Especially as they recorded their parts for the song. Seungjoon was so nervous that he couldn’t really concentrate. How was he supposed to be professional and calm when Hui looked at him like that? He got even more nervous and embarrassed after Hui had to help him and started to correct him.

Fortunately his nervousness went away a little bit after him and Hui became closer. They exchanged numbers and texted each other a lot. They got to meet up more for the sake of the stage and quickly decided to call each other by their real names. That’s how Seungjoon found out that Hoetaek actually liked him and after that they became so close that the older would always be near him. He would hold his hands or hold him by the waist. At first Hoetaek was pretty shy and insecure about touching him, Seungjoon could feel that. But after the others (read Hyojin) reassured him how much he liked skinship, Hoetaek was a lot more confident. His members told him that their leader would automatically become clingy once he gets just a little but close with someone. “That’s how you know he likes you” Hyungu told him once.

As expected Seungjoon’s little crush on Hoetaek only got worse and a lot bigger with the collaboration stage. He couldn’t help but blush when ever the older complimented him or touches him so softly. Especially when he looked at him and had all of his attention focused on him. Sometimes he would fix his collar or brush through his hair. Seungjoon had to force himself to not scream or cry when that happened. But he didn’t know if he should tell him nor if he could do more with the older one. They were still idols and right now still on a reality show. There was almost no safe zone from not being filmed. Their normal but already intimate touches could be played of as friendship and for now it still was.

Seongjoon knew that they were only friends. But he also knew that Hoetaek liked him, maybe even on the same level as he did. The hints weren’t so subtle. Hoetaek would hold him whether the camera was on or not. Even after the camera was obviously off, Hoetaek would still hold his hands and look at him with full adoration. Of course you could still say that it was only friendship but Seungjoon wasn’t that dumb. He wasn’t a teenager anymore and he knew when someone seriously liked him.

So one day after the collaboration stage, Seungjoon decided to text Hoetaek. The rest of his members were visiting their family or just took a rest somewhere else since they didn’t have to prepare a stage for a while. The last episode before the live broadcast was already filmed so they had a lot of time. **Do you want to come over? Everyone is out for today** , was the message Seungjoon sent to his hyung. After a few minutes he got an answer **sure. Give me 20 minutes**. Normally Seungjoon would’ve prepared himself to look pretty but Hoetaek only knew him as the pretty J-US with make up and pretty outfits. If he didn’t like him like that then Seungjoon didn’t want him.

As promised Hoetaek showed up after 20 minutes. As soon as Seungjoon opened the door, he could feel the leader starring at him. His eyes wandered from his messy hair to his bare face down to the oversized shirt and the joggers that he was wearing. Afterwards Hoetaek looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. “Hey gorgeous” was the first thing he said to him. He couldn’t help but laugh at his words. “Seriously?” he said and hugged the older one quickly.

A few minutes later he found himself on Hoetaek’s Lap who was sitting on the couch in the living room. The main vocals hands were resting under Seungjoon’s shirt, softly caressing his lower back and side. Seungjoon was leaning on the shoulder of Hoetaek. Hoetaek was soft and warm like a teddy bear, that’s how Seungjoon described him later to Hyojin. They talked comfortably while sitting like that. After a while Seungjoon felt a little sleepy because he was so comfortable and just being surrounded by the scent of the older one. If wide awake Seungjoon was bold and direct than sleepy Seungjoon couldn’t hold back anything. “Hyung you like me right?”, a surprised hum came back as an answer “then why didn’t you kiss me yet?”

Silence followed after that. Seungjoon didn’t know how he reacted since he was looking at their intertwined hands. Needless to say that he was now wide awake after he realized what he just said. Before he could apologize Hoetaek already answered. “Well I didn’t know if you want that”. Seungjoon sat up a little bit to look him in the eyes. “but I do want it. Ever since I’ve met you hyung”. That was actually true. Ever since he had seen the older one, Seungjoon thought about how it would feel like to kiss him. 

For a moment Hoetaek looked at him with a blank look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again since he didn’t know what to say. That was the moment where Seungjoon had enough so he just pulled the older one into a soft kiss. A pleased sigh left Seungjoon’s lips as Hoetaek started to move his lips against his. For few moments the two exchanged soft and innocent kisses before they separated themselves to catch their breath. They stared at each other out of breath and eventually started to giggle a little for no reason. They continued to make out for quite a while until they decided to eat something. Since they were lazy, they decided to just order some pizza. The two boys spent the rest of the day with eating, cuddling and kissing until Hyojin came home. “Oh you actually had the balls to make a move. I’m impressed”


End file.
